Let Me Heal
by Akira Kudo
Summary: It's PercyXNico...if you don't want to read don't. Percy is a pirate captain, and Nico is the prince of hades. When Annabeth gets kidnapped, percy kidnaps Nico to get information and gets more than he bargains for. It's pretty good, I think. But I usually don't write boyxboy...so if you don't like it don't read.
1. Prologue: how it starts

Ok disclaimer...and also warning. Well this is like my first uh graphic fanfic. Most of the ideas came from my friend...so thanks to her. It was written for her birthday so if you can't take graphic of NicoxPercy, it's probably for your own good you don't read it.

* * *

Percy POV

Chaos started with Annabeth Chase.

My names is Perseus Jackson, me and my crew are the finest there is. I have even earned the nickname the King of the Seas. My father is Poseidon, he who controls the domains of water. But the waters I sail, I control. To the Eastern Lands is Hades, the land of gold and riches, although their waters are treacherous, the treasure is so worth it. So after we fished these treasures out with the help of Hazel, (our trusty navigator and treasure detector) we went to trade with King Hades who was notorious for giving high prices for the valuables, but had a dangerous negotiation process. Annabeth never came back, and Hades sent me a proposal.

"Find a mermaid, and bring him to me."

Him. Male mermaids were extinct. My father Poseidon had daughters, and only daughters, who's beauty enchanted all who looked upon them. Their scales, their hair, and of course themselves, fetched high prices in the market and the black market. Therefore, my half sisters were hidden away beneath the sea in his palace made of pearls. But male mermaids. There were none. Since they were extinct. They were also famous for their beauty, their voice, but more importantly, their blood. Silver blood, a sign of royal lineage of the blood of Poseidon. Silver blood, that granted immortality. A couple hundred years ago there some but they were hunted and after Poseidon hid away his daughters, there were none. A male mermaid could only be born if a mermaid truly loved a human.

I swore, and my crew looked at me alarmingly. I was usually calm, if I didn't keep my temper...lets just say it was dangerous.

"Captain..." Jason said cautiously. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant Jason. I won't loose control."

He nodded, trusting me. Thanks, pal. But finding the mermaid...

It was an impossible task.

Wasn't there another way?

"We could kidnap his son, even if Hades doesn't give Annabeth back we might be able to know some information about her..." Hazel suggested coming from next to me. I was surprised that Hazel, who was the softer of the bunch, had thought of that idea.

"I want to get Annabeth back." She said, seeing my reaction. But I sensed something underneath it. Call it a hunch, by instincts were much sharper at sea, but I let it go. I sighed, no choice then.

"Ok, let's go kidnap a snobby brat."

Please comment...it'll get better, I swear


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: disclaimer! PercyXNico

Percy POV

Kidnapping the snobby brat was easy. Breaking him wasn't. For a pretty small guy, he was extremely stubborn. I didn't even have to go to the island myself. I just sent Jason and Piper, and they brought back a smiling prisoner.

"Hey! Thanks guys, I was getting bored." Nico di Angelo smiled. His face was smiling but his brown eyes weren't.

Still it annoyed me.

"Pay your respects to the captain!" Jason commanded.

"Please to meet you Perseus Jackson." Nico said in a condescending tone.. "My name is Nico di Angelo. No need to call me "your highness" or anything."

A challenge.

"Welcome your royal brattiness. I knew Hades was low on supplies of princes but he really got himself a small size didn't he?" I quipped back. Nico's face twisted into a smirk.

"And I didn't know Poseidon was running low on captains. You seem shorter, a little less handsomer in person. Aren't you a little young to be out in the rough sea?"

"My, you've heard of me..."

"Of course, the pirate captain known as the King of the Seas. I heard my father captured your first mate."

"What more do you know?" I asked on the brink of a temper.

"Nothing much, I'm locked away on the island. Thanks for springing me. Now if you'll excuse me..." Nico snapped his fingers, and the shadows swallowed him.

"Shadow travel?!" Jason yelled outraged. "He could've gotten away a long time ago but he was toying with us!" Furious, I spanned out my view, using the water as my eyes. Outside. On top of the mast. Ah ha!

I ran outside.

"I see, we're too far out of land aren't we?" I smirked up to Nico who was looking shocked at the top of the ship mast.

He promptly swore like an old sailor. "Your brattiness, you should seriously wash your mouth with soap." I smiled, amused a prince had such a dirty mouth.

Nico POV

I was free! The wind felt great! How long has it been since I saw the ocean? But if I didn't get back, Persephone's anger would go to my sister. Soon she wouldn't think turning her beautiful eyes into white orbs wasn't enough. I tried to shadow travel again, and felt my back sting. Shoot. After four years I was fairly sure I could handle anything but last night... I shuddered at the memory. I used too much energy. Not to mention the nearest land mass was...how far? The distance was too much, and I could accidentally travel into the ocean...from one prison and into another.

"I see, we're too far out of land aren't we?" Gods. I. Hate. His. Cocky. Voice. I swore at him in return. Every dirty insult that the clients had used against me, I used against him. I channeled all my years of stone cold silence and frustration, and then my years of innocence that I had lost. When I finished I enjoyed the shock expression on Perseus Jackson's face. Our charade of decorum was over. I had seen the anger and worry in his eyes. He wanted something and I was just a roadblock in his way.

"Your brattiness, you should seriously wash your mouth with soap."

From one prison and into another.

The next chapter might be a little graphic...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: disclaimer, I think I'm warming up...comment and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Warning probably really bad grammar and spelling...

Nico POV

About a week later...

Gods, I ached all over. Using all my strength I pealed open my eyes.

"Sir, what should we do with him?"

"Leave, I'll take care of him."

The voices sounded fuzzy but I managed to make out the words. I needed ambrosia and nectar, or even just water. My wrist were still suspended to the sides of the cabin, the cuffs dug into my skin. How long had I been in here? I noticed I was kneeling, my legs were cramped and almost ready to give in. But strangely every time the water touched me, I felt renewed.

"Look cap!" I shouted sarcastically. "I know your angry your girl is gone, but if you saw how easily you capture me you should already know." I've been there since I was ten, when my mother died, and Persephone seduced my father. "My father imprisoned me on that island, did you see the guards there? How they just kind of let you go without a fight...well that's cause they're bored of me." If Persephone had it her way, she would've killed me. But my father had enough sense not to, but still Persephone had left me a gift. The "guards". They were her clients, her patrons. They paid her handsomely...for my body. I had tried to escape from that hell multiples of times. In the morning I was a young prince recovering his health, and at night. When the island village couldn't see, and when darkness fell on the castle, I was nothing more then a slave, a prisoner, something to vent anger on. My breath hitched recalling the horrible memories. I was their toy. I would have escaped, but Persephone had Bianca. My kind older sister, who lost her sight. If I didn't please them, Bianca would be in trouble. "They were bored of...of.." I muttered angrily, crud my vision was getting fuzzier. Bianca. I blacked out.

Percy POV

The prince looked up at me, his defiant ember eyes, now glazed over. His arms hung in the air, limp. And he was slumped over, kneeling on his knees. It made perfect sense, after all he had been forced awake for eight days straight with bare minimum rest and rations.

"I will ask only one more time," I growled. "Where's Annabeth?!" First mate, Annabeth Chase had been taken prisoner weeks ago while negotiating a treaty with the King of Hades, in return I kidnapped his son.

"I told you I don't know," he moaned. I knew he was telling the truth but Nico dinAngelo was our only lead. His head drooped, showing off his slender neckline. I promptly splashed water on him to keep him awake.

"Look cap!" he shouted sarcastically. "I know your angry your girl is gone, but if you saw how easily you capture me you should already know." The fire was back in his eyes, unbroken. "My father imprisoned me on that island, did you see the guards there? How they just kind of let you go without a fight...well that's cause they're bored of me." The prince's breath hitched in his throat. "They were bored of...of.." His eyes glazed over and he got completely knocked out. I caught him just in time as his head was about to hit the floor. His body was burning up.

"Hey somebody, get Will Solace, or another medic!" I yelled. When they didn't come fast enough, I lifted him up and carried him bridal style to my room. We had a nickname for Nico di Angelo, the ghost prince. No body ever saw him, he lived a castle in an isolated island, and he supposedly had horrible health. I laid him down on my bed, and as I got to go up he turned towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Bianca." he murmured, in his feverish state. Who was Bianca?

Just then I happened to glance at his white shirt, it was starting to stain red. Surprised, I carefully took of his wet shirt. What I saw shocked me. His back was covered in long, ugly gashes. His olive green skin was smooth every that was visible with his clothes on but the parts that weren't visible..We hadn't physically harmed the prince, after all he was rumored to be ill, but on his back were multiple scars. From what I saw none of them were properly healed, and now they were opening up. How in the world had a prince gotten these scars?! His life was supposed to be easy.

"They were bored of me..."

Bored of abusing him. I reached out to him. How much had his boy suffered? From the looks of it he looked about fourteen. What had I done? I knew he didn't know where Annabeth was and yet I had torture him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

But what he had told me, made me mad as hell.

Nico POV

My back stung like crazy. The pain numbed my mind. I almost cried out, but I held my tongue.

"Nico? Are you alright?" Bianca called. Her voice sharpened my resolution and I lifted my head up. The man, he had come before. Hanz was it? Smiled.

"Reply to her." He sneered into my ear.

"Yeah Bianca..." Crack. He sent the whip flying again. I bit my tongue in order not to give away what was happening. "I'm...fine. Just tired. Can you...(he cracked the whip again)...t-take a walk with Rea?" I felt blood dripping down the side of my mouth, and from my back.

"Ok, I'll wait for you Nico, feel better."

I sighed as she disappeared, and turned to glare at the man who had bought my body for the night.

"Such defiant eyes." He said taking the whip and forcing my head up. "And that slender neckline. The royal gaze, your pride as a prince. Your sister, she is your princess, no? Everything you care about." He leaned in closer but I didn't flinch or move away. For Bianca. "I will break."

Gasping I woke up. I clutched my arms shivering where that horrible man had touched me. Four years. I had lived on that island. And many "merchants" came to the island to "visit" the prince. In truth they were Persphone's black market clients. They paid her, and I paid them for their money. It was mostly pain. Whipping, hitting. Nothing I couldn't handle after a year. Once my resolve hardened, once I thought about Bianca, I could take it without flinching. I gave them what they wanted, something to vent their anger on. But then as I grew up, The witch upped the ante. Apparently I was growing 'handsome'. She had taken Bianca's eyes for the same reason and I was unnerved. That night, I understood what she meant.

Hanz.

"You awake?"

I immediately became alert and backed away.

"You know you stole my bed." Perseus Jackson said.

"I guess my interrogation is over. Can I go home now?" I asked. I was surprised at the sincerity in my voice, and how childish I sounded. I giggled. I was free. Then I snapped myself back to my sense. No. Bianca. I had to rescue Bianca.

"I'm not...you can't go home." Perseus said.

"Why not Perseus Jackson?" I argued.

"Look here, your the prisoner and stop calling me Perseus Jackson, it's such a mouthful that I don't even call myself that. Either call me Percy or Captain.

"Ok Percy, why can't I go home? I think you got everything you wanted, and Hades isn't going to give you ransom for me." I rambled.

"You don't know that..." Percy said softly. "Listen, I'm sorry." Then he left.

I just sat their staring at the door. Many people had abused me, none had comforted or apologized at the end. Although they had tried to break me, I blended but didn't break. But that small apology, made me cry.

Review! Please! ^\\\\^


End file.
